Pirate King
by Pati101
Summary: The Pirate King is going to be execute. And Luffy couldn't be happier, for he regrets nothing as he sees his nakama.


This is somewhat of a sequel to One Piece.

_*_*_*_*_

**The Pirate King**

Today the Pirate King was going to die. The details were unknown, but somehow the marines had been able to catch Monkey D. Luffy. Today was the day of his execution.

People from all places came to Logue Town. Women, men and children gaze with amazement as the King of Pirates walked up to his death with a smile on his face. No fear, regret or anger present.

"Monkey D. Luffy you are sentence to death. Say your last words." A marine instructs. Everyone quiets down and there is only silence. The King looks around before he starts to speak, but before he can say something, gasps interrupt him.

A skeleton walks through the crow till he is in the center. "Brook." The Pirate King addresses with seriousness. He pauses to see Brook look at him. He starts again but is stop by him. "Pirate King. Monkey D Luffy." The skeleton says. "Captain."

Gasps erupt everywhere. Whispers soon follow_. Did the talking skeleton just called the Pirate King Captain?_

"Captain, please allow me to talk." He waits for Luffy to nod. "I am Brook, musician of the Straw Hats, of the Pirate King. I have live for so long, trap in an island till you, Luffy, found me. You freed me, offered me your friendship and gave a chance to make my dream come true. There is nothing left for me. Captain, allow me to follow you once more. Allow me to die with you."

_What? Did he just said he wish to die too?_

"Brook-" "Luffy." A cyborg says. "Captain, this shipwright too has something to say. My dream is done as well. I have constructed a ship that is capable of sailing around the world, thousand sunny, and I have seen it done that with my one eyes. You have done so much for me, let me repay you. Let me die with you too." "Franky." Luffy says

_Another? He was the one that build the ship?_

"He is not the only one that wishes to do that, captain." People apart from the dangerous women, Nico Robin, as she goes to where the other two men are. "You gave me what I wanted the most, nakama. And not just that, you helped me find the Rio Poneglyph. When you found me, you saved me regardless of my wish to give up. I never thank you for that. Let me due it now. Let me show my gratitude and let me die by your side, Luffy."

_She has read the lost history? The woman wants to die?_

"I wish the same. Luffy don't leave me behind. What kind of doctor do you think allows his captain to die without at least accompany him? I have the cure for every sickness. I don't have another dream. Please Luffy." The reindeer said. "Chopper." Luffy calls out.

_A reindeer!!! He discovered a cure for everything? _

"You think you can just die by yourself? Who am I suppose to cook for then? And I go to the trouble of sporting all my food from All Blue." The chief says. "Sanji-" "Let me finish, idiot. I have nothing else to do, and I won't le Robin-chwan die with all you idiots. I too will go with you."

_Who has ever seen this happen? People, who have escaped the marines millions of time, have come to die._

"You know what I want to be the most, Luffy. And what kind of brave warrior of the sea lets his captain die? The Great Usopp, the Straw Hat's marksman, will die with you too. I will not run away, I will not escape death if you don't."

_Such a brave crew, aren't they?_

"Luffy, my job is done. I drew the first and only world map and I have been your navigator through this adventure." "Nami! Stop them and l-" Luffy starts. "Don't you dare interrupt me! I betrayed you once, but you did not give up on me. You saved me and my town. Now allow me to prove my loyalty. I won't abandon or betray you. You are my captain, and just like any other loyal crew member, I'll die with you."

_Loyal. That's what a crew is supposed to be._

"Luffy. I have never broken a promise. I became your first mate and the greatest swordsman in the world, like I promised. When I said I would follow you, I meant I would follow you through hell and back. And I will not break my promise."

_This is a true crew. A nakama. _

"Zoro. Guys, I have no regrets, I have done what I wanted the most." Luffy said looking at his friends, his nakama, his One Piece.

The marine points their guns at the crew. The execution has taken long enough. However the first shot is not shot by them. The Revolutionary Dragon, Monkey D. Dragon was.

"Marines, fire!!!" The order is given but before they can follow it, fire surrounds them. Portgas D. Ace, Fire Fist Ace, second division commander of Whitebeard pirate joined the fun. "Dragon I guess this is the first time we think the same thing. I'm not going to let you kill my little brother." He says.

"He's my son, too." Is all he says.

_Little brother? Son?_

"Luffy will not die!" Queen of Alabasta, Nefertari Vivi says at the same time as Boa Hancock. "I guess I'll join the fun too." Red-haired Shank announces as his crew smiles eagerly and shout anchor. Ships start arriving as more allies come to help.

Luffy smiles. This is his friends. This is his world. This truly is the One Piece any Pirate King could ever want.


End file.
